


The unnamed queen

by Queen_of_Mischief



Series: Cats 2019 rewrite [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Bombalurina/macavity, Threesome - F/M/M, consensual open relationships, musical story, past Demeter/Macavity - Freeform, unnamed cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: It's a once in a lifetime chance for this kitten to find a home, she finds love, family and a whole community for people like her. She will question everything she knew growing up including who she really is, will it all be worth it in the end if she decides to leave.
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats), Bombalurina/rum tum tugger/Mr Mistoffelees, Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Series: Cats 2019 rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Jellicle song for Jellicle cats

**Author's Note:**

> An: Hello loyal readers, since I have gotten a lot of love for my redesign of the Cats Trailer now allow me to write Cats 2019 my way. Now what that means is that I am using what I know from the original production, the 1998 film version of cats and my own lore and ideas to fill in any blank spaces, in saying that when it comes to envisioning this story I will personally be using the character designs from the 1998 film version, but you readers are welcome to use any of the multiple versions you like even the new 2019 version if you wish. So I don’t want people writing in the comments that the characters I write don’t look correct because that's just the version i'm using. Another thing you might notice that my writing style will change when it comes to the music and the singing, well that's because I don’t write dance numbers or musical segments that well so hopefully with this change it’ll be easier for you to understand my vision. Lastly I do not own Cats. They are owned by T.S.Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber and the film is also owned by A Really Useful Film Production. Also yes this is rated Explicit, it might not be now but later it will get into some sexual scenes so warning in advance.

It was a beautiful afternoon in the neighbourhood, the sun was making a beautiful sunset that couples were enjoying. It was one of those surprising times when England had perfect weather that all the people and animals enjoyed, well all animals except for a very special kitten. This kitten was currently sitting outside a high class dance studio watching the last ballet class of the day, it was one of the only things that gave this growing queen any happiness in her life. “Imagine one day I could be like those little humans, dancing my heart out, hearing that applause and finding a place where I belong” her daydreaming was out on hold as a peke caught her scent and started chasing her away from her happy place. 

The dog chased her around and tried as she might her lack of food and sleep made her body more vulnerable and the dog was catching up to her, spying a large garbage can she used her leftover strength to jump up and she saw the can didn’t have a lid and so she resigned to falling inside the gross place and simply held herself close as the dog kept scratching and hitting her hiding place.

It felt like hours before the dog finally gave up and left her, she pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the can and saw that night had arrived and she gazed up at the moon, it was nights when it was full she could almost swear at times she saw the moon shine bright and she instantly felt like she was missing something. Sighing to herself she jumps down and looks at her surroundings “he sure did chase me a long way I don’t believe I’ve ever been here before” she mused walking further up past the shops that looked to be closed, the few houses and flats that were around, past a very fancy fountain but before she could let her curiosity see more she heard voices so she hides in a dark alley, just far enough to not be seen which looking at her black fur isn’t hard. “Ohhhhh I’m so excited girls our first time at the Jellicle ball” a white tortoiseshell cat exclaimed bouncing along being followed by a scarlet tortoiseshell cat and a smaller red tabby cross cat. “Etcetera wait till we see Tugger before you blow out my eardrums” the red tortoiseshell said to ‘Etcetera’ “Sorry Electra but I’m just so happy finally they see us as more than just kittens” she said making Electra roll her eyes. “We’re still kittens Cettie, we aren’t full queens like mom or auntie” the smallest said smiling “yeah but we’re kittens who get to go to the Jellicle ball” their voices grew distant as they walk past the alley. 

“Jellicle ball?” The kitten asked coming out of her hiding spot, she’d never heard of a Jellicle ball before, she doesn’t even know what a Jellicle is. She didn’t know what got into her but suddenly her curiosity took over and she started to follow the group of female kittens to where their ball was being held. She had to keep pausing to hide as the youngest kept looking back and each time she was worried that she would be spotted. The girls make it to the entrance of a junkyard, why would a ball that sounds so grand be held in a junkyard, the kitten questioned watching Etcetera and then Electra go in, the last girl once again stayed back but this time it almost looked like she was trying to find someone “Jemima!” A tall grey tabby Tom cat came out from the junkyard and over to Jemima “Why aren’t you inside?” He asked “sorry dad I thought I felt someone around here” Jemima told him which he moves in front of her and scans around. Good thing she hid herself by the bin again, he sees nothing and turns back “maybe they're gone now?” He suggests but Jemima’s shrugs don’t make him feel better “well no matter go inside to your mother we are almost ready for the ball” he tells her ushering her in “is Plato there?” “Yes he and Tugger have been here since this morning” their conversation ended as they went inside the junkyard. Once she was sure they wouldn’t come out the kitten slowly came out of her hiding place, “sounds like there are a lot of cats here, maybe they will be too busy and won’t see me” she muses climbing the wall of the junkyard and setting herself on top of it watching the cats in the yard.

She noticed a beautiful red queen padding in front of a group of kittens that were barely a week old, she couldn’t hear them from her spot and wondered why it looks like they were excluded from the group. After a minute the queen was called away but before she left she nuzzled all of the kittens making them purr, it left a weird feeling in the black kitten watching from afar, she had grown up on the streets, she was sure she had a family at one point but for some reason she ended up living on the streets, having to fend for herself, run from dogs and feral cats and not having a mother and father’s warm embrace to run into when she feels like she might die, looking back at the group she notices that it was darker than before and the group of nine kittens sitting quietly in their spots and the other older cats were nowhere to be seen and then before she could say anything she thought she heard a piano being softly played.

  
  


_ In the dark several cats came out quietly, looking around to keep out of sight, Munkustrap climbed down from the car wreck before standing proudly as the Jellicle Protector/next leader as the moonlight acts like a spotlight for him as he sings, the light spreads to the others as they join till the stage is fully lit. _

**Munkustrap: Are you blind when you're born?**

**Demeter: Can you see in the dark?**

**Skimbleshanks: Can you look at a king?**

**Asparagus Jnr: Would you sit on his throne?**

**Rum Tum Tugger: Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?**

**Alonzo: Are you cock of the walk**

**Bombalurina: when you're walking alone?**

_ Then shockingly the music picked up and more cats came out and danced around in perfect harmony, it … it was beautiful. The black kitten had never seen a group of shockingly different cats dancing around and singing, like it was a show put on for the youngest of the tribe. _

**Ensemble: Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles do and Jellicles would**

**Jellicles would and Jellicles can**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

_ The spotlight the shown on more cats different from the ones earlier, _

**Jellyorum: When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?**

**Corcipat: Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?**

**Jemima: Can you find your way blind**

**Pouncival: when you're lost in the street?**

**Munkustrap: Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?**

_ That question made the kitten scratch her head, Heaviside Layer? What’s that? Some kind of cat paradise? _

**Ensemble: Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles do and Jellicles can**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles do and Jellicles can**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

_ The kitten couldn’t help but bopp her head and body to the music it was mesmerizing, she wanted to dance and sing and celebrate with them, even the young kittens watching were dancing along, to be part of their group but they probably don’t want a stray like herself. _

**Tantomile: Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?**

**Jennyanydots and Jemima: Familiar with candle,**

**Etcetera: with book**

**George: and with bell?**

_ George bangs on the bell and looks frightened when a loud sound comes from it. The black kitten wasn’t sure if that was planned or not. Oh well the others dancing around distracted her again. _

**Bombalurina: Were you Whittington's friend?**

**Quaxo: The Pied Piper's assistant?**

**Tumblebrutus: Have you been an alumnus of heaven or hell?**

**Mungojerrie: Are you mean like a minx?**

**Rumpleteazer: Are you lean like a lynx?**

_ When the twins sang the kitten noted how she laid herself on top of his body, it made the kitten think that these two were lovers and not siblings. _

**Etcetera: Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?**

**Cassandra: Were you there when the pharaoh commissioned the Sphinx?**

_ Wow she’s gorgeous, the kitten thinks as the intimidatingly beautiful Egyptian Mau sang her part.  _

**Ensemble: If you were, and you are, you're a jellicle cat**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

_ Everyone was having fun and the black kitten found herself wishing she was one of the kittens in the group joining the group but she isn’t. _

**Ensemble: We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze**

_ Etcetera then swings on between the group as they presented her swinging. _

**Tom kits: We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire**

_ Tumblebrutus was shown jumping from the chair and doing triple backwards flips before landing on his feet. Pouncival walked on top of a tire while Skimbleshanks, Alonzo and Munkustrap ran after him and pulled him down. _

**We can run up the wall, we can swing through the trees**

**We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire**

_ Suddenly almost out of nowhere eight of the adults, and one older kitten came over to one of the kittens watching and dragged them out of the junkyard as everyone was dancing in a line till they reached a giant fountain, it wasn’t close to any human homes as much as the kitten could see, as everyone pulled the kittens into a circle and danced around them. The kitten quickly followed them discreetly and her movements began to become more dance like nearly matching the other cats. _

**Ensemble: Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

_ The three queen kits stood around the little ones and the older kittens of the audience joined them filling in a fourth position. _

**Queen kits: Can you sing at the same time in more than one key**

**Duets by Rossini**

**Tom kits: and waltzes by Strauss**

**And can you (as cats do) begin with a C**

_ The toms and queens dances the waltz around the seven kittens before pulling away. Jennyanydots then sung a loud note in perfect C, the Tom kits either looked surprised like George or actively covered their ears like Poucival. _

**Ensemble: That always triumphantly brings down the house**

_ The silver leader then pulled everyone except the nine audience cats to stand in a group by and on the fountain, the silver cat stood in front and acted like the conductor to a grand orchestra. _

**Ensemble:!Jellicle cats are queen of the nights**

**Singing at astronomical heights**

**Handling pieces from the Messiah**

**Hallelujah, angelical choir**

_ The black kitten heard a church organ ring out as the cats, even the nine watching all put out their paws in front of themselves as they sang the next lines, the black kitten followed their example for no reason other than wanting to be included and felt like it. _

**Ensemble: The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity**

**Round the cathedral rang "Vivat!"**

**Life to the everlasting cat!**

**Feline, fearless, faithful and true**

**To others who do what Yes**

_ Once again the kitten jumped as the group all started dancing around energetically again, the audience kittens were also joining in on the fun dancing and singing following the older cats around as they travelled to wherever it was. The kitten also followed getting less discreet as she went along, the music was calling her to join in on the fun but she couldn’t not yet. _

**Ensemble: Jellicles do and Jellicles can**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants**

**Jellicles old and Jellicles new**

**Jellicle song and Jellicle dance**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

_ She followed them as they ran to the poles supporting the second level of the shops as they danced around, the music changed to nearly silent as each cat had a line describing what type of cat they were. _

**Munkustrap: Practical cats,**

_ He stood very proud and proper as he sung before Tugger came up behind him. _

**Rum Tum Tugger: dramatical cats**

_ To prove his point the cat dramatically ‘fell’ into the arms of Quaxo, who did catch him but then dropped him on the ground before him and the red queen moved past him. _

**Alonzo: Pragmatical cats,**

_ Alonzo stayed close to Munk  _

**Etcetera: fanatical cats**

_ Etcetera squeals loudly as Tugger passes her before Electra shoves her tail in her mouth.  _

**Asparagus Jnr: Oratorical cats,**

**Tantomile and Coricopat: delphic-oracle cats**

**Demeter and Bombalurina: Skeptical cats,**

_ They sing as they stand close together. _

**Asparagus Jnr: dyspeptical cats**

**Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots: Romantical cats,**

_ Skimbleshanks produced a red rose to Jennyanydots who blushed as he put it behind her ear. _

**Jellylorum: pedantical cats**

_ Jellylorum seemed to cut between the two and pulled Jennyanydots ahead with her, which made Skimble roll his eyes. _

**Munkustrap: Critical cats,**

_ He turned to the twins and stopped them from their wrongdoing. _

**Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer: parasitical cats**

_ Teazer puts down the empty bag she was gonna use to steal with. _

**Plato: Allegorical cats,**

**Electra and Cassandra: metaphorical cats**

**Skimbleshanks and Asparagus Jnr: Statistical cats**

**Jemima and Quaxo: and mystical cats**

_ Tantomile and Coricopat picked up and twirled Jemima and Quaxo as they sang. _

**Munkustrap and Tugger: Political cats,**

_ Munkustrap looked shocked when Tugger joined him for that line. _

**Quaxo and Bombalurina: hypocritical cats**

_ They shared a secret smile with Tugger like it was an inside joke. _

**George: Clerical cats,**

**Tumblebrutus and Pouncival: hysterical cats**

_ They jumped in laughing at their own jokes. _

**Electra: Cynical cats,**

**Munkustrap: rabbinical cats**

_ They all went back to dancing together again pulling the others along. _

**Full ensemble: Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle bells that Jellicles ring**

**Jellicle sharps and Jellicle flats**

**Jellicle songs that Jellicles sing**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Black queen kitten: Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

Suddenly as soon as the black kitten joined everyone stopped and stared. It wasn’t until she noticed the music had gone that she stopped and looked at how frightened they all were. “Must be one of Macavity’s” “I can’t believe we can’t have one nice Jellicle ball” “get the kittens to safety” she heard around her as the others scattered afraid. “Wait! No please I just want to dance!” She pleads looking at the others running away from her. The tuxedo cat stands there confused and tries to reach out, she holds out her paw to touch him when a black and white cat grabbed him and pulled him back “we have go” “no wait she’s not” “we are late at getting mother” the black and white cat then hisses at her before running off dragging the tuxedo behind him.

What did I do? She asks herself as tears well up in her eyes, she shouldn’t have tried to join, she ran to leave before she bumped and fell back. Looking up she saw she bumped into a fancier tuxedo cat, he began fussing over some dirt she left as she bumped him. “My humans just cleaned this” “I’m sorry” he stopped and looked down noticing the crying queen at his feet and like a gentleman he forgot about the stain and grabbing a handkerchief he grabbed her paw bring her up, “it’s only a speck a good wet rag will clean it up, but you might need more than that” he said handing her the handkerchief for her eyes she accepts it and he watches as she wipes her eyes and the black fur showed white fur underneath. “Oh yes Jennyanydots will have her work cut out with you, come let’s go everyone will be busy with the Jellicle ball” he said as he began walking, the black kitten followed and before she could hold his arm he held out his spoon and she held that instead. “Oh where are my manners I’m Bustopher Jones, and fair queen what’s your name?” He asked her “I don’t have one” she replied and he scoffed in reply “every cat has a name we’ll find your eventually” he spoke with certainty as they walked to this Jennyanydots’s house, it made the kitten happy that someone was being nice to her.


	2. The naming of cats

The walk wasn’t very long and Bustopher Jones spent the whole time asking the dirty kitten if she’s had different types of food, her saying no and Bustopher declaring that he will happily walk her and his nephew to the several clubs that he owns and having a feast. “Ahh here we go she’d be here looking after the young ones” Bustopher says as they stop outside a dark two story apartment, it looked like they had a veterinary shop on the top level and the kitten guessed the house was on the lower level. She noticed Bustopher Jones using his spoon to knock on the large cat door before it swings open inwards revealing two elder queens, one very tall, thin and very old while the other was shorter, plumper and looked younger than the other queen. “Oh Bustopher Jones what a pleasant surprise we weren’t expecting you until a little later” the taller one spoke with a high pitched nazily voice, “well I have a little one that’s in need of Jenny’s motherly touch” the kitten noticed how Bustopher’s comment made the shorter lady blush before she noticed the Queen’s looking at her with weary eyes, they must have been there earlier. “Now ladies everything with this one is not all she seems” Bustopher uses the handkerchief to turn the kit’s head to show the white hidden under the black, getting the queen’s attention “I believe she’ll need a very good bath with soap and water” Bustopher says and the tall one goes to make the bath while the other urges the kitten inside and Bustopher Jones follows quietly shutting the door behind him.

“What’s a bath?” the kit asked as she came to an open room with a wooden bucket and lots of kittens sitting and playing around until the dirty kitten walked in. “oh darling a bath is a wonderful activity that involves warm water, soft brushes, and lots of bubbles” Jennyanydots said putting lots of bubble wash into the bucket and once it was ready Jenny picked the kitten up and put her in the bath immediately getting the soft brush and washing the kitten all over making her giggle as she enjoyed the bath and couldn’t stop playing with the bubbles. She kept picking them up with her paws and blowing the bubbles out to the other kittens who curiously moved closer to the bucket, blowing some more she watches as they go towards a single Tom cat, sitting by himself and just staring at her, the tom cat was a mix of white, brown and red brown with the most intense stare she had ever witnessed. She knew she should look away but didn’t want to, she could stare at this cat for the rest of her life but a giant bubble had other plans as it moved in front of her face and popped, splashing soapy water into her eyes, after wiping her eyes clean she looks back only to see that the tom is gone, which made her lonely. 

  
  


What she didn’t know was that the tom had moved to sit beside four other tom cats sitting on top of cardboard boxes. “She’s a peculier cat eh Plato?” George, a more dog like kitten that was the only one besides Tugger that could match Plato in height asked his surprisingly older friend, who shrugs “she’s so dirty I bet she has fleas” an annoyed Pouncival, the second youngest, comments as he struggles to climb onto the same box with George, Plato and his twin brother Tumblebrutus who looks like him except they have brown patches on opposite sides of their face. “If she had fleas she’d be scratching herself and jenny would have used the scratchy comb” Tumblebrutus said annoyed while the youngest of the four Victor huffs annoyed “she’s ruined the ball, if she didn’t come in we’d be getting to the mating dance already and I could be with Luna”. The other three laugh at Victor “sorry to destroy your dreams mate but you won’t be in the dance” “yeah you are too young that’s why you watch the night so next year you can join” “and even if you could Uncle Munk would skin you as soon as you make a move on my cousin”. Victor was more annoyed but joined the boys in laughing as Pouncival slipped and fell from the box, he did land on his paws but that didn't change what happened “i'm still on my feet” he said before the box he’d been climbing fell on top of him boxing him in, which only made the boys laugh harder.

  
  


Meanwhile the queen kits stood in a group a bit further from the boys, Jemima was watching the new kitten get all soapy and bubbly you couldn’t see her fur under it while Electra was glaring at Etcetera who was popping and biting at the bubbles that floated their way and Luna was sitting next to her older sister Jemima. “ Everything alright?” she asked her noticing how concerned she was with the new kitten, Jemima put a smile on her face and turned to her little sister “oh it’s fine Luna I was just thinking how lonely she must have been being out there all alone” “I’m sure Plato won’t leave her alone” Etctera’s comment stunned the girls “what in the everlasting are you talking about Cettie?” Electra asked her, stopping her from popping another bubble. “Plato was eyeing her just before he went to the toms, it looked very sexual. Maybe he’ll ask to mate with her and you’ll get another sister” she says giggling insanely to herself, annoyed Electra pounced onto Etcetera and the two were rolling around on the ground “would that be so bad? Maybe she’ll make big brother happy” Luna said optimistically and Jemima shared her enthusiasm “Mommy and daddy say the Jellicle moon does strange things around the Jellicle ball” she replies as the others stop fighting.

Once the kitten had a coat of bubbles Jennyanydots carefully pulled her out and wrapped her in the fluffiest of towels and was gently rubbing her dry, once the towel was pulled away everyone, including Bustopher Jones and Jellyorum let out gasps of shock when it was revealed that under all that dirt and grime was a beautiful coat of pure white. Hearing everyone’s reaction she got scared and sat there, droopy eared and tail curled around her body, Jennyanydots came back over and pulled her into her lap “there, there Jennyanydots is here no one is gonna hurt such a beautiful queen” she says as Jellyorum comes back with a brush and a box of ribbons. Jenny gratefully takes the brush and starts grooming the kitten’s fluffier coat, “what's her name?” The question came from the Silver tabby leader as he and some of the other cats come into the room “I-I- I don’t have a name” she says as Jennyanydots ties a satin pink bow around her neck and this causes some of the queens to giggle “don’t have a name, all Jellicle cats have a name” Cassandra says which confuses her even more “do I actually see, with my own very eyes a queen whose not heard of the Jellicle cats?” the leader says in a strangely musical way, this seems to begin another song as the kittens come closer. The kitten got very self conscious as the elder cats seemed to leave the room, leaving the now white kitten alone with the cats and kittens “um what’s your names?” She asked the group.

_ They all together start crawling closer except Munkustrap who walked with them in tow. _

**Munkustrap: The naming of cats is a difficult matter**

**It isn't just one of your holiday games**

**You may think at first I'm mad as a hatter**

**When I tell you a cat must have three different names**

**First of all, there's the name that the family use daily**

_ The others all join in _

**Ensemble: Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo**

**or James**

**Such as**

**Victor: Victor**

_ He hisses out his name as he passes her to sit a bit further away. _

**Ensemble: or Jonathan,**

**George: George**

_ He excitedly gives her a large smile and she gives a smile to him before he walks away to join Victor. _

**Ensemble: or Bill Bailey**

**All of them are sensible, everyday names**

**There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter**

**Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames**

**Such as**

**Plato: Plato,**

_ Plato made a show of strutting around the kitten and her never losing eye contact, he even moved closer and so did she till their noses were inches apart. They only stopped when Jemima and Luna pushed him towards George and Victor, they turned back to Victoria and bowed their heads in apology before moving to the other side away from the toms, _

**Ensemble: Admetus,**

**Electra: Electra,**

_ Electra gave her a wink as she moved to sit with Jemima and Luna. _

**Demeter: Demeter**

_ Demeter gives the new queen a small smile before she scutters off _

**Ensemble: But all of them sensible, everyday names**

_ They got closer as their words got intenser, _

**But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular**

**A name that's peculiar and more dignified**

**Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular?**

**Or spread out his whiskers or cherish his pride?**

**Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum**

**Such as**

**Munkustrap: Munkustrap,**

_ Munk gives her a gentle bow before walking over to Demeter and nuzzling her. _

**Ensemble: Quaxo or**

**Coricopat: Coricopat**

_ Coricopat came over with wide eyes and his sister Tantomile came and joined him looking at the kitten with wise eyes, they kinda made the kitten uncomfortable until the twins slinked off in unison. _

**Ensemble: Such as**

**Bombalurina: Bombalurina,**

_ Bombalurina struts up and gives the kitten a little scratch behind the ear, which made the kitten purr. _

**Ensembler: or else**

**Jellyorum: Jellylorum**

_ Jelly gave her a nod as she came and got the box of ribbons and the brush before leaving. _

**Ensemble: Names that never belong to more than one cat**

**But above and beyond there's still one name left over**

**And that is the name that you will never guess**

**The name that no human research can discover**

**But the cat himself knows and will never confess**

**When you notice a cat in profound meditation**

**The reason, I tell you, is always the same**

**His mind is engaged in rapt contemplation**

**Of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name**

**His ineffable, effable, effanineffable**

**Deep and inscrutable singular name**

**Name, name, name, name, name, name**

As the cats dispersed into their little groups they watched the moon produce a beam of light into the room and onto the white kitten. The white kitten slowly padded around, she could hear ballet music being played she couldn’t tell if it was in her head or not, she then pulled herself up to stand on her hind legs and slowly she started copying the dance she saw those human girls doing earlier. The others watched fascinated by her dance, Plato watched her intensely, loving how delicate, elegant and strong she looked while she danced. The queens were smiling they were ready to welcome the new Jellicle to the tribe, Victoria looked over at Plato and their eyes connect as she spins on one foot, their eyes didn’t even leave each other as she stroked her claws over her thigh, Plato moved himself closer to better watch Victoria and her movements. Their moment was broken when a loud bang rang through the building, and making Victoria fall in the process “sorry I’m late everyone my legs aren’t what they used to be” a very motherly and eldery voice called out before an older persian queen walked in followed by the tuxedo and the black patched cat.

Instantly the tuxedo cat came over to the white kitten looking her over “you look better without the layers of dirt over top” he said making her chuckle and catching the attention of the persian queen. “Quaxo who are you talking to?” she asked making both turn to her, Quaxo groans “mum I don’t like that name” she just waves off his complaint “I named you and Alonzo, you should be proud of your names, now have I seen you before?” she asked, turning her questioning gaze to the white kitten, walking around her, judging her. Before the kitten could answer her, Jenny came back “she doesn’t have a name yet but there is something we wished to talk with you about Duchess” she says guiding Duchess over to the group of adults and Munkustrap. Once she was gone the ‘Quaxo’ turned back to the white kitten “sorry that’s mother’s for you, my name is Mr Mistoffelees or Misto to those close, i'm a magic cat” he declares producing sparkles out of nowhere and the kitten shares an eccentric smile “I can do that too!” She shouts, shocking the other kittens and the two older queens, the kitten paid no mind to them as she blew into her paw producing sparkles into Misto’s face. “Alonzo she’s a magic cat too” Misto told his brother Alonzo who looked at them, intrigued “that’s strange whose your parents maybe you have a magical Jellicle lineage” Alonzo asked her and the kitten gets sad again “I don’t have any parents I was abandoned on the streets”. Her answer brought an uncomfortable silence to the group which was broken by Etcetera literally bursting in between them. “Hi I’m Etcetera, but call me Cettie. All the others do, speaking of let’s go introduce you to the others” she said, already pulling the kitten over to the other queen kits and starting to introduce her to Jemima and Luna. Misto turns to his brother “I thought mum said that dad was the only magic cat in the world” he says confused to which Alonzo shrugs “I don’t know Misto but what I do know is that she must be special like you”.

  
  


Over by the adults things were getting tense, “no I’m not giving away her name” duchess argues with them, “well what do ya suppose we call her we can’t keep calling her kitten” Skimbleshanks retorts “snowflake, icy, cupcake, fluffy, call her whatever I’m not doing it” Jennyanydots groans at Duchess “but those aren’t Jellicle names” “well why does she need one she’s not a Jellicle and I need this name”. The arguing was giving Munkustrap a headache as he listened “She obviously is a Jellicle cat if she can dance like us and really sister why hold on to a name when it’s been so long, she’s not coming back” Bustopher tells Duchess and she growls at him “my daughter is out there and this is her name I’m not giving it up”, Demeter and Bombaluirna heard the arguing and joined the group “I understand Duchess bu-“ “you don’t understand me, my kitten is out there somewhere wondering lost while you Jennyanydots lost so many kittens we should call you miscarriage” duchess sneers making the others gasp as the two queens came up to nuzzle Jenny as she cried “that’s a little harsh Duchess” Demeter says “yay it’s not her fault your kitten is gone” Bomba backs up her sister “oh why should I listen to the queens who left our tribe to screw around with Macavity” duchess words caused everyone to be silent “I’m glad your daughter is gone she would horrified by this monster you have become, and your husband would be rolling in the heavy side layer if he saw you now” Jenny said crying before running out of the house “Jenny wait!!” Skimbleshanks shouts chasing after her. Munk glares at Duchess “you should count yourself fortunate that you haven’t been kicked out of the tribe for your attitude now we are using her name for this kitten but if you’re right and your daughter does come back then fine we will let her have her name back and find a new one for this kitten because she is here and your kitten isn’t”. Duchess didn’t say anything back to him but sauntered over to the kitten in the other room “you may have her name but you aren’t a Jellicle cat, Victoria”.


	3. Invitation to the Jellicle Ball

The newly dubbed Victoria just sat there as Duchess walked away, out of the house along with Bustohper Jones who looked like he was gonna be talking sternly to his sister. “Sorry about Mom she’s harsh to new kittens” Misto said as he pulled Victoria up “that's putting it lightly” Alonzo said and Victoria thanked Misto. Munk sighed as Jellyorum left for Jennyanydots, leaving Munk, Alonzo, Demeter and Bombalurina with the kittens. Munk walks back into the room and goes over to Victoria with Demeter and Bombalurina following him “never mind Duchess she does not control the Tribe, and I am happy to welcome our new kitten Victoria'' he declares holding said kitten’s paws. “Um what tribe? And Who's the leader? And what's a Jellilce?” Victoria asked and Bomba had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter getting Victoria even more confused. “Maybe Victoria needs a guide for the ball tonight, since she’s new and tonight is the Jellicle ball she needs someone who can teach her” Demeter says and the queen kits all get excited “oh oh oh oh I can do it” Cettie said excited and Munk and Demeter wisely ignored her. “I would be happy to do it uncle, she’ll be safe with me” Plato said pulling Victoria away as the kittens crowd her and she smiles at him before he lets her go. Munkustrap thinks about it but then Misto comes over “I can do it please please please Munk, I’ve grown a lot I’m so responsible and I have four kittens,” Demeter interrupts “some would say that makes you Irresponsible” Misto ignores her “, Please Munkustrap I can do it, I’m so grateful you are letting me sing the invitation please let me do this too. I can’t explain it but there’s something familiar about her to me. I mean who else can you pick over excited Etcetera, or Plato who looks like any minute alone with her he would jump her fur”. Misto wouldn’t normally say anything bad about any cat but he was desperate in spending more time with Victoria. Munkustrap shared a look with Deme and Bomba who both shrugged making him sigh “Alright Mistoffelees Victoria shall be out under your responsibility and care, you may still have your solo but I don’t want Victoria getting out of your sight” he warns the tuxedo cat making said cat nervous before he eases himself “don’t worry Munk I won’t let you down”.

  
  


Misto was ecstatic as his ears were wiggling, he ran over to Victoria and couldn’t help but pick her up as he moved them to the window sill, “as your appointed guide to the Jellicle ball tonight let me start with an invitation” He pulls her up to stand and everyone came over and watch as Misto bowed and kissed her paw and she curtsied after him. Plato watched but he wasn’t jealous as Misto already had a mate and therefore he couldn’t have Victoria for the Mating dance and nothing can stop Plato from mating with the white Queen kitten.

_ Victoria once again heard the music, and she noticed that after a few hand movements from Mr Mistoffelees that the moon suddenly looked brighter and the stars even sparkled more, before she was brought back by Misto’s singing. He started with his left leg out and he bowed to his audience. _

**Misto: Jellicle cats come out tonight**

**Jellicle cats come one, come all**

_ He suddenly stood his body straight as he walked by Victoria with his right paw up, and Victoria followed his movements. Misto noticed as he and Victoria moved their paws in front of them in unison and he smiles at her  _

**The jellicle moon is shining bright**

**Jellicles come to the jellicle ball**

**Jellicle cats come out tonight**

**Jellicles come to the jellicle ball**

_ Misto then suddenly stopped and back flipped out of the window and down onto the ground, the other kittens followed along with Munkustrap and Bombalurina. Plato noticed how hesitant and afraid Victoria was as held her tail so after he jumped out he turned back to the window and grabbed Victoria spinning her around as he steadied her “hey it’s okay I’ll always make sure your safe” he says pulling her in the middle of the dance group the others had created and Demeter watches with a small smile on her face before joining them. They all danced around in a group with Victoria in the middle as her fur glowed in the moonlight. _

**Ensemble: Jellicle cats come out tonight**

**Jellicle cats come one, come all**

**The jellicle moon is shining bright**

**Jellicles come to the jellicle ball**

**Jellicle cats come out tonight**

**Jellicle cats come one, come all**

**The jellicle moon is shining bright**

**Jellicles come to the jellicle ball**

_ The music goes silent with a hypnotic sound and as munkustrap stands there looking at the nine kittens who were watching the night in front of them. The ones dancing all stood still as Munk started to speak. _

**Munkustrap: Jellicle cats meet once a year**

**At the jellicle ball where we all rejoice**

_ At that line the dancing cats all cheered by clawing at the air before the hypnotic sound rang out again and they all kneel down. _

**Munk: And the jellicle leader will soon appear**

**And make what is known as the jellicle choice**

_ Victoria watched as Munkustrap moved with arms along with his words, it was very commanding especially with his wide stance but still very fatherly. _

**Munk: That's when Old Deuteronomy just before dawn**

**Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife**

**Announces the cat who can now be reborn**

**And come back to different jellicle life**

_ When Munk used his paw to point up in the sky Victoria looked up, stood up and used her paw to try to touch the sky wanting to see if she could find the heaviside layer that way but was only rewarded by her touching a star. She looked down at Misto who smiled back.  _

**Because waiting up there is the heaviside layer**

**With wonders one jellicle only will see**

_ The others then stood up again and held their paws in front of them. _

**Jellicles ask because jellicles dare**

**Who will it be?**

  
  


The song ends with Munk dispersing the group and the kittens and adults all show their affections to Munk before walking ahead. Munkustrap then gets to Victoria when Misto does and he takes one paw as they walk with Misto along with them “so did that help answer any questions?” Victoria nods and then shakes her head, her tail swaying behind her along with theirs “Some but how does one get chosen to go to the heaviside layer? And where did the others go?” “well to answer your first question this night as we call the Jellicle ball is one of celebration for us, as we spend the night singing and dancing stories about our oldest members of the tribe celebrating their lives, the one who chooses the winner, Old Deuteronomy over watches the night before he chooses the one he deems worthy” Misto then popped up again to include “and Munkustrap here is our narrator, protector and soon to be next leader since Old Deuteronomy is his dad” Munk didn’t look too happy about being interrupted but didn’t scold the other tom cat. “And the answer to your second question is that Duchess and Bustopher have left to go to what we call the Jellicle Garden, it’s not far from our home at the junkyard and it’s where my father chooses the winner and they are taken up to the heaviside layer by the Everlasting Cat herself, and Jennyanydots was insulted by Duchess and her mate and sister left to her house to make sure she’s alright”. Victoria was always looking around in wonder as the kittens were all being playful with each other while the queens watched, she looked over at Plato who was jumping onto things to impress Victoria. Demeter comes up beside Victoria and pushing Munk away “careful little queen, Plato has quite a wildness to him, it’ll take a very brave queen to tame him” she says “he doesn’t look very wild” Victoria says and then the psychic twins come up “a tom isn’t always wild on the outside, be careful lost queen for the truth hurts more than the lie keep your mind wide and your heart always open by the light of the moon the truth will come alive” Victoria and Demeter stood their confused before the twins left them alone “that was weird did you understand that?” Victoria asked the gold queen “the only one that understands them is Mistoffelees honey” the queen tells Victoria as they found Munkustrap looking into a window of a medium sized house.


	4. The old Gumbie Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria finally meets the Old Gumbie cat in person and discovers just what type of cat the mother of the Jellicles are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go the long awaited fourth chapter, now know this there is a mention of some triggering content so be careful when reading if you are triggered by that stuff. I don’t go to dead but I just wanted to warn the readers

Demeter helped Victoria up to the window before she and Bomba slipped into the house along with other cats. Looking in Victoria saw the queen Jennyanydots laying solemnly on a couch with another pure white queen in her arms as Skimbleshanks lightly petting his queen. “Why is she sad?” Vic asked and Misto popped up beside her “mum said some horrible things to her, brought up bad memories for Jenny” he answered bringing Victoria inside with him and Munkustrap moved to sit by Jennyanydots. “Jennyanydots is one of the most beloved members of this tribe and right now she needs us because we are her family” Munk says “so she’s a jellicle choice?” Victoria’s question caused some of the older cats to chuckle confusing them poor queen “my dear Victoria,” Asparagus Jnr starts “, just because there are choices doesn’t always mean it’s a competition” Skimbleshanks rolls his eyes and turns to Victoria “what my Irish friend means is that it’s not Jenny’s year but we still show our appreciation of all she’s done for us over the years like so”. He says as he and Munk stand up beside each other and Victoria sees Demeter and Bombalurina join Jellyrorum on the other chair.

  
  
  


**Skimbleshanks: I have a Gumbie Cat in mind**

_Munkustrap looks over sharply at Skimbleshanks obviously he was meant to start as Skimbleshanks smirked over at him._

Misto laughs and Victoria looks over at him confused “last year I thought it was my turn but then Munk started to sing this song” he elaborates.

**Her name is Jennyanydots**

**Her coat is of the tabby kind**

**With tiger stripes and leopard spots**

_Skimble scratches the air in a tiger like fashion and Etcetera copies him as Jemima makes biscuits on her back, he then wiggles his body at the leopard spots line which Rumpleteazer teezily does making Jerrie laugh._

**All day she sits upon the stairs**

**Or on the steps or on the mat**

_Skimble dances around in front of the couch as Jenny does look up at her husband._

**She sits and sits and sits and sits**

**And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat**

_Skimble nods at Misto who somehow appeared on top of the couch and he magically lifts the blanket covering Jenny and Victoria can now see she’s now wearing a tea cozy fitted for her body as she gets up yawning as if she was sleeping._

**That's what makes a Gumbie Cat**

_Skimbleshanks paws at Jenny lovingly before helping Munkustrap with pulling her up while Misto grabs the white kitten and jumps down back to Victoria._

**Demeter, Bombalurina & Jellylorum: But...**

**When the day's hustle and bustle is done**

_The beat got catchier as Victoria was also head bopping like the older queens as their sang_

**Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun**

**And when all the family's in bed and asleep**

_Jennyanydots rolls off the couch and Skimble and Munk help her stand on her feet._

**She tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep**

_The older queens wave their paw around to symbolise a skirt as Jenny makes her way to the center of the room and every cat moving out of the way with Misto putting Spirit with her siblings._

**She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice**

_The queens point to Jenny as thats her cue to start_

**Jennyanydots: Their behavior's not good and their manners not nice**

_Jenny puts her paws on her hips to show she didn’t like that about them._

**Demeter, Bombalurina & Jellylorum: So when she has got them lined up on the matting**

**She teaches them**

_“Victoria over here” Jemima says, pulling Victoria over to her, Etcetera and Electra putting on mice face masks before sitting down._

**Jennyanydots: Music, crocheting, and tatting**

_Jenny conducts them and Victoria sitting between Jemima and Etcetera copied their hand and body movements enjoying the song._

**Munkustrap: I have a Gumbie Cat in mind**

**Her name is Jennyanydots**

_Jenny leans up at the mention of her name and smiles at Munk before smiling to the audience of kittens._

**Her equal would be hard to find**

_Munkustrap lovingly nuzzles Jenny’s arm while she pets his hair;_

**She likes the warm and sunny spots**

_She walks with Munk over to the fireplace soaking up the warmth and Munkustrap turns to face the audience._

**All day she sits beside the hearth**

**Or on the bed or my hat**

_Victoria notices Misto pulling one of the kittens out of a hat “Apollo” he lightly scolds before the kitten joins the group again._

**She sits and sits and sits and sits**

_Jenny thinks up a fun plan as she turns back to Munk._

**And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat**

_With a small run up she easily slides between Munk’s legs, who doesn’t mind one bit._

**That's what makes a Gumbie Cat**

_He sings as he gets off her before grabbing her long tail and scratching it while Jenny arches her back along with it before falling on her stomach._

  
  


**Demeter, Bombalurina & Jellylorum: But…**

_The voices of the older queens draw Victoria’s attention to them and she sees that they are off the chair and are doing synchronized movements as they dance up to where Munk and Jenny are._

**When the day's hustle and bustle is done**

**Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun**

**As she finds that the mice will not ever keep quiet**

_They stand behind her as Munk pulls Jenny up and off to the side while the queens wave a finger over their mouths._

**She is sure it is due to**

_They hold their paws out to Jenny as she marches in front of them to the kitchen._

**Jennyanydots: Irregular diet**

_Jenny calls over the others who all follow her into the kitchen._

**Demeter, Bombalurina & Jellylorum: And believing that**

**Jennyanydots: Nothing is done without trying**

_She sings as she stands in front of a cupboard with a curtain door._

**Demeter, Bombalurina & Jellylorum: She sets right to work with her baking and frying**

**She makes them a mouse-cake of bread and dried peas**

_They sing as Jenny pulls open the curtain to show the mice eating the food they are singing about._

**Jennyanydots: And a beautiful fry of lean bacon and cheese**

_She brings over a basket of more food and gives it to the mice and gives them each a kiss on their heads._

**Mistoffelees:** **I have a Gumbie Cat in mind**

**Her name is**

_Misto stands on the kitchen bench as he sings and Jenny closes the curtain again._

  
  


**Demeter, Bombalurina, Jellylorum, Munkustrap & Skimbleshanks: Jennyanydots;**

_They all join Misto and stand beside him while gazing lovingly at Jenny who smiles and waves at them._

**Mistoffelees: The curtain-cord she likes to wind**

_Bombalurina demonstrates by spinning around with the cord, while Jenny is busy playing with the young kittens_

**And tie it into sailor-knots**

_She ties it around her tail before easily unting it back to normal._

**She sits upon the window-sill**

**Or anything that's smooth and flat:**

_Demeter has herself laid on the windowsill before being pulled off by Munk._

**She sits and sits and sits and sits**

**And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat!**

_The queens move behind Misto and pose with their right foot in front and their paw on top._

**Demeter, Bombalurina & Jellylorum: But…**

_The queens all march over the benches_

**When the day's hustle and bustle is done**

_Their marching turns to sashaying of the hips and then a little jump and kick at the end._

**Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun**

**She thinks that the cockroaches**

_As they sing Pouncival comes out in a roach costume which Victoria finds funny._

  
  


**Jennyanydots: Just need employment**

_Jenny notices pouncival coming out too early and goes over to set him in line as Victoria is pulled with the others putting on roach costumes._

**Demeter, Bombalurina & Jellylorum: To prevent them from**

  
  


**Jennyanydots: Idle and wanton destroyment**

_Jenny smacks Pouncival’s butt as he shrugs to the kittens before going back in line with the other ‘roaches’._

**Demeter, Bombalurina & Jellylorum: So she's formed from that lot of disorderly louts**

_The queens along with Munk,Misto, skimble and Asparagus Jnr put the kittens watching on a singular chair to watch._

**A troop of well-disciplined helpful Boy Scouts**

_The queens stand in front and playfully does a military hand movement while the toms are making stairs to the top of the table._

**Jennyanydots: With a purpose in life and a good deed to do**

_She joyfully marches to the tom who then takes her aside. The roaches all march to stand evenly on either side of Jenny and the toms._

**Demeter, Bombalurina & Jellylorum: And she's even created a Beetles' Tattoo!**

_The toms help pull off Jenny’s Tea cozy coat, hat and mittens revealing a fabulously tassely orange flapper dress as she struts between the roaches as they salute her, and then all start tap dancing. They stand in a line and bow to the front as Jenny sings a note and they bow to the other side and then she frustratingly says “up” to them pointing to the stairs up to the table and dodging their utensil weaponry before following them up the table to continue their dancing. The kittens all cheer as they start tp dancing again_

**Ensemble: So for Old Gumbie Cats let us now give three cheers**

**On whom well-ordered households depend, it appears**

**Three cheers, three cheers, three cheers**

_They tap dance in a circle around the moving circular display table as munk and Skimble place Jenny on it as she taps on one place._

**For she's a jolly good fellow!**

_They stop to salute her before falling to their knees and Munk and Skimble stop the table for Jenny._

**Jennyanydots: Thank you, my dears**

_They all pose to signal the end of the number._

  
  


Once the song was over Victoria was cheerfully giggling with the others as they were taking off their costumes. “Is it like this every year?” she asks “more or less just wait for the yearly story performance, nothing goes right for that” Etcetera giggles along with her. Once everyone was out of their costumes they walked back to the living room and Victoria could see Demeter was grooming and cleaning Jemima and Luna and Misto and Bomba were cleaning the other seven kittens. She however was distracted by photos upon the wall, she viewed them and saw one had a stern soldier with a younger jennyanydots in his arms, a stern man and a happy woman on their wedding day, a loving woman with a baby bump and jenny on the couch watching the woman do knitting and finally an older stern man with the older woman and jennyanydots at the wedding of a young woman and man. “Quite a unique pair aren’t they?” Victoria jumps as Jenny speaks beside her, “oh yes?”

Victoria phrases it as a question not sure what she was asking but jenny doesn’t mind as she answers anyway “they met during the war, he was a commander and she head of the nursing tent, I was the reason they met, I was a younger queen in my prime and i had wandered into an army base and was quickly adopted my the men who called me madam commander, it was quite a sight as these men would try to make the base tidy for me, feed me and pet me whenever they see me. Their commander took me in and called me his and when they were off fighting i was kept in the care of the nurses who taught me basic first aid”. “They sound lovely” Victoria says “yes well they were and of course if the commander didn’t insist on taking me home I’d never meet Skimbleshanks,” she says and Victoria turns to watch Skimble with Teazer “,we were young, the war had ended and one thing lead to another. I didn’t see him for some time until my sister Jellyorum brought me to the Jellicles and we met again and fell in love and built a family”. 

Victoria could tell that Jenny wasn’t saying everything but just looked back at the photo “what happened to lovely lady’s bump?” She asked Jenny who grew sad “unfortunately due to stress she couldn’t carry him long term, it was alright in the end they tried again and had a beautiful baby girl, it happens to us all nature is not a thing we can change but we can nurture those lucky few that become our family” Jenny finishes pulling Victoria away and over back to the others.


	5. The Rum Tum Tugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally meeting the notorious Rum Tum Tugger and Victoria learns more about her new family.

Before Victoria could join them however she heard a strange sound, it was like someone was singing but she didn’t know who. She heard it again and looked around trying to find the cat doing it, “Victoria are you alright?” Jemima asked, looking a little confused while Victoria righted herself “oh … yes I’m fine” Jemima wasn’t convinced but didn’t ask more on it as she and Victoria walked over to the others who were still getting out of their costumes “hey Victoria, can you help tie my bow?” Etcetera asked holding her own satin blue ribbon which Victoria nods and uncertainty tries tying it “not too tight and then make two rabbit ears and tie one around the other, baby goes in the hole and pull it gently there we go” Electra tells her and the queen smiles at the younger one “thanks, is it obvious i haven't done it before?” “Nah you did alright besides we spent years trying our own bows so we know” Etcetera says and she was right as Victoria observed Electra’s purple bow, Luna’s silver bow and even Jemima’s black bow that had spikes similar to Demeter and Bombalurina”s. 

“Excuse me girls but may I take Victoria for now?” Mistoffelees asked the girls who all nodded before watching them walk over to the group of kittens. “I want you to meet my kittens” he tells her “your kittens?” She asks which makes him blush “yeah I have four we have the oldest Apollo,” Victoria saw a little Tom which looked very similar to Misto with a more serious expression and Apollo decided to show off his magic by creating a ball of light “wow” Victoria comments before two blonder tuxedos come over and rubs their cheeks against Apollo’s which makes him grumble but his ball of light to grow bigger before it self explodes. Apollo glared at the two “,sorry those are spark and lightning,” Misto continued “don’t be mad at us,” spark starts “yeah we can’t help but increase your power” lightening finishes smirking to his brothers clearly knowing what would happen. Misto sighs and picks up a kitten identical to Victoria except for tiny red marks on her hind knees and putting her into Victoria’s arms “hi I’m spirit, I see dead cats” she says which startles Victoria “oh my that’s new” she says awkwardly before spirit crawls back over to her brothers “yeah could you please not tell my mother about that I fear her grief will cause her to try and use Spirit’s gifts for her own purpose” Victoria nods with a small smile “don’t worry I’ll help protect her” Misto smiles back “thank you”. 

  
  


Bombalurina also comes over with her three daughters “hello Victoria since you met misto’s kittens these are my girls Rockele,” the kitten equivalent of Bombalurina preens herself “hello” “,Rosalite,” a fluffier red queen bows “hi” she says quietly “,and finally Remi,” Remi was a healthy mix of red and blonde “sup” “hello it’s nice to meet you,” she turns to Bomba and Misto “,your kittens look very nice and so cute who's the father?” She asks before a crashing sound is heard. “That’s him” Bombalurina smirks and Misto groans “he’s always late and will always break something” “who are you talking about?” Victoria asks before a giant maned cat comes into the room through the window above the fireplace “starting the party without me” he says feigning an offended look while Skimble looks furious “out! Out right now you sex kitten!” Tugger struts across the fireplace mantel “oh Skimble such a meanie, but that’s fine you don’t want me then I’ll leave” Tugger smirks before he escapes the way he came in and Victoria heard all the kittens squeal before she was grabbed by Etcetera “VICTORIA YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THIS'' she squeals and the two leave out the cat flap with the other kittens following to find Tugger leaning against the lamp pole and Victoria heard rock music playing as Munkustrap groans after he and the older cats followed the younger ones “Tugger father will not be pleased” his cries fell on deaf ears and Tugger simply swaggered on “meow” he sang.

**Kittens: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat**

_ Victoria sang along as the kittens, male and female were fawning over him or admiring him and she couldn’t help but bop along as Etcetera pulled her along as Tugger’s music was very hypnotizing in how catchy it was. _

**Tugger: If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse**

**If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat**

_ Tugger moved along swaying his hips and acting like he doesn’t know how sexy he is. _

**If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house**

_ Munkustrap was very on edge as he watches Jemima crawl along watching tugger’s hips as he sways them as they walk, but Munk knows Tugger wouldn’t do anything too risque, it didn’t stop him though. _

**If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat**

_ One of Jenny’s mice had in a love struck haze raced over to Tugger but was shocked when Tugger picked him up and held him close before throwing him over his shoulder. Jenny had managed to catch it and was making sure her mouse was okay as she was being walked between Skimble and Jelly who were watching Tugger with disapproving stares. Munk turned to Bomba and Misto who were watching and dancing along in the background “you two are meant to be stopping him not encouraging him” he berates, “oh relax Munk it just some harmless fun” bomba says and Misto sat on a car hood “yeah it's not like anyone is getting hurt” he says. _

**If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse**

_ Plato bounced a ball over to Tugger who kicked it back so Misto could catch it but to Misto’s surprise he didn’t catch it but Skimble came over to make sure Misto wasn’t hurt but was relieved to find he was fine. _

**Ensemble: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat**

_ Etcetera, who had left Victoria to dance with the others, had decided to try her luck at getting close to Tugger which ended with him thrusting his crotch in her face, she was so shocked she had fainted with a happy smile on her face. Luckily Plato was behind her and managed to catch her before she could hit the ground.  _

**Tugger: And there isn't any call for me to shout it**

_ Plato pushed her back up and she was rewarded for her efforts by Tugger running his paw through her mane which she eagerly purred about before flapping her arms as she followed Plato. _

**Ensemble: For he will do as he do do**

_ Everyone stopped and stared as Tugger moved his hips around and Victoria only watched so she could memorize his moves. _

**Tugger: And there's no doing anything about it!**

_ After that Tugger danced around a bit as everyone did to the beat of the music. _

**Mistoffelees: The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore**

_ Tugger stands next to Misto draping his left arm over the other’s neck and kissing his cheek cheekily.  _

**Tugger: When you let me in, then I want to go out**

_ He thrusted his leg out as he danced, the girls all matching his leg movements. _

**I'm always on the wrong side of every door**

_ He trips Pouncival and Tumblebrutus so they fall onto the cobblestone walkway before they sit up. _

**And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about**

_ Tugger sis himself lightly on top of Pouncival before getting off and using his tail to pull the tom’s legs out so they laid on the ground again before they slithered backwards. _

**I like to lie in the bureau drawer**

_ Tugger spies over by a shop an actual Bureau drawer and with a simple jump lands on it and lays there, making the kittens and older cats follow him. _

**But I make such a fuss if I can't get out**

_ He pushes himself to be kneeling on top of the drawer as he thrusts his hips more, making the kittens all mewl. _

**Ensemble: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat**

_ He continues to strut dance down the street heading for seemingly no where, as they all follow him. _

**Tugger: And there isn't any use for you to doubt it**

_ Plato moves up next to Tugger before the older tom decides to rest himself in his nephew’s arms as Etcetera, Cassandra and even Tantomile lean around Plato to gaze at Tugger. _

**Ensemble: For he will do as he do do**

_ Tugger shakes his big around as the group moves down the street. _

**Tugger: And there's no doing anything ab-oh-wow-oh-wowt it!**

_ He strums at his hips like a guitar before shaking his foot around and quickly moving back to the queen kittens and scratches under Jemima’s chin which makes her twirl around in delight and the others follow suit. _

**Bombalurina: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast**

_ Bombalurina sensually trails her paws down her body. _

**Tugger: My disobliging ways are a matter of habit**

_ The four toms pose behind him like the tugger fanboys they were and had been making notes of how Tugger’s actions got certain reactions from the queens. Tugger thumbed around his belt and his hips moved in a circular fashion. _

**If you offer me fish then I always want a feast**

_ The toms were dancing in sync as Tugger sang, and Tugger spun the queen kits into pirouettes as Bombalurina, swinging her tail around, moved to dance beside Tugger. _

**When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit**

_ Her plan worked as she and Tugger were grinding themselves backwards onto each other, this action was also serving to further frustrate the older ones and Skimbleshanks was having a hard time not getting his daughter Rumpleteazer to dance. _

**If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer**

_ Tugger stopped dancing in a circle to point at Bombalurina and did a sniff and sneer action as she kicked her leg right up before leaning herself against Tugger. _

**But I only like what I find for myself**

_ Tugger glides his paw up her body as she fails to hide her own moan but she also fails to see that at the end of the line Tugger is looking over at Mistoffelees leaning against a lampole. Tugger drops Bomba onto her front as he moves over to Misto, who, loving a chase, disappears only to reappear on the balcony of a pub. Tugger sees him and smirks back knowing their game. _

**Tugger: So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears**

**If you put it away on the larder shelf**

_ Getting back into the groove Tugger continues to sing and pose as Bombalurina tries again _

**Ensemble: The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing**

_ Tugger shakes his hips before using them to knock Bombalurina away playfully. _

**The Rum Tum Tugger**

_ She stares at him annoyed but ultimately goes and dances between the kittens. _

**Tugger: doesn't care for a cuddle**

_ Tugger throws his head back before moving a little bit back _

**But I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing**

_ Tugger makes a running leap and makes a jump. _

**For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!**

_ At the last line he smirks as more jazzier music plays and the girls are showing Victoria how to move her arms, well Jemima and Electra were and Etcetera was spying on Tugger’s ass. Tugger moved around and saw the older cats settled on a bench and came up behind Jelly and Jenny, sliding between them, knocking Jenny’s cross stitch onto the ground before planting a bug kiss on the ladies’ cheeks much to Skimble’s dismay. Bombalurina and the older cats were all dancing in line as Tugger purposefully stopped in front of Jemima, Victoria and Etcetera and moved his butt into their faces before pushing them all backwards with it. Tugger also saw Demeter looking up into and open alleyway and being concerned but wanting to be the annoying brother in law he came up behind her, made her follow his paw in front of her face before he blocked her view and giggled as he moved out of the way from her sharp claws. _

**Ensemble: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat**

_ The older cats danced into a line with Electra, Etcetera, Jemima and Rumpeteazer following, Victoria stayed back watching beneath the fountain the older cats had settled themselves on after Tugger ruined the bench. _

**The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle**

_ Victoria felt a rush of energy as she ran towards the chorus line and the girls happily moved to fit her in and they all started following Tugger’s movements. Even Munkustrap was stealthy following his little brother’s dancing. _

**Ensemble: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat**

_ They girls and boys all crowded around Tugger, as the older cats disapproved and watched in shock. _

**Tugger: And there isn't any need for me to spout it**

_ Tugger calmly disperses the group making them all rush back out. _

**Ensemble: For he will do as he do do**

_ The four queen kits stayed close to watch Tugger, the tom kits stayed in places where they could see Tugger. _

**Tugger: And there's no doing anything aboooouuuuuuuu-**

Tugger moves his hips around sensually and the queens all watched his hips squealing as the toms moved theirs to copy Tugger. Misto watched amused at the reactions

**Abbbbooouuu-wow-wow-wow-wow it**

_ Tugger moved his hips forward and backwards and the queens only squealed harder and kept rubbing their ears and heads as they did so. Misto got a bit annoyed at how loud the girls were being. _

**Abo-wow-wowowowowowowooooooooooooooow**

_ Tugger sang as the girls once again followed, Victoria had gotten dizzy trying to follow before the song gets interrupted by Cettie’s loud squealing which starts to upset Electra “Cettie my ear drums can’t take much more of this” she groans, Jemima looks at cettie worried “I think her vocal cords might burst” but they worries fell on literal deaf ears before Tugger annoyed took his own fluffy tail and put the end in Cettie’s mouth shutting her up. _

**about it!**

_ He pulls twice before Cetiie let go of his tail before striking a pose along with everyone. He then continued to dance around making his tail into a quitar and then running up to e space between buildings and shaking his ass around. _

Munkustrap saw an end to this and he gave one hard yank on Tugger’s tail making him fall. “Are you done making a mess?” he asks Tugger who smirks back “oh Brother I didn’t make a mess I only gave the kittens more fun”. Misto and Victoria were sitting on the fountain watching the two “so that’s?” She left the question open ended “he’s my mate along with Bombalurina and the father of our kittens combined” he answers but that doesn't stop how confused Victoria became “but who did you and Tugger get those kittens?” “don’t ask, it's a long story” was all he said before Victoria remembered the song “so he’s a terrible bore?” she jokes and Misto smirked back at her “yeah but he’s my terrible bore, and there's no doing anything about it”.

Plato came over to the two “hey Victoria I see you’ve met Tugger what do you think?” he asks her and after she merely shrugs “He’s alright I can’t tell much from his song but his music is quite catchy” “yeah well, try not to listen to the adults they only judge him by his more risque actions he’s actually a sweet guy”. Victoria turns to him more “really?” “yeah well I should know he raised me all my life” Plato reveals which shocks her “yeah I know it’s strange but the one thing he and his brother Munk share is the love and care they have for the kittens of the tribe” “What???? They are related??!!!” She was even more shocked to hear that, especially with how different Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger look from each other. She wanted to ask more but noticed how silent and foreboding everything felt as Tugger arched himself more as he glared at an old Queen with ratty fur that looked like it was ripped at, everyone watches, the kittens and Victoria curious, the older ones glaring and even hissing at this new queen. Tugger turned to leave and strutted angrily up and away “Tugger” the queen whimpers seeing the Maine coon who stops, and his fur gets bigger as he turns fluffs out his mane and says “fuck you” before running away “Tugger” Misto yells “go to him I’ll look after Victoria, you take care of our husband” Bombalurina tells him and she watches her husband and brother wife get away.


	6. Grizabella the glamour cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria asks about an old ratty queen that the Jellicles all glare at but is there something more there.

Victoria notices right away the tense atmosphere between this new queen and the others, she merely backs down next to Etcetera as she watches different cats sneer at this one before backing away till Munk is the only one standing close with Alonzo not so far away. Demeter goes up and looks like she’s going to touch her before skittering away into the arms of Bombalurina and looking scared and unsure of herself. 

**Grizabella: Remark the cat who hesitates toward you**

_ Grizabella directs the statement to Munkustrap who looks at her with indifference. _

**In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin**

_ Etcetera and Victoria exchange a look before they move forward only to be stopped by Jellyorum, but they aren't so lucky as the other queen notices them. _

**You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand**

_ The kittens notice her coat and look scared as they are pulled away by Jellyorum. _

**And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin**

_ Munk notices Movement and stares at Cassandra as she comes close, almost daring the other queen to try something but she moves away and Alonzo protectively wraps one arm around her body. _

**Demeter: She haunted many a low resort**

_ Demeter watches her with a sad and regretful look, she was thinking back on her own past and thinking of how she’d feel if she was like Grizabella. While Bomablurina watches her sister sadly knowing of her past. _

**Near the grimy road of Tottenham Court**

**She flitted about the No Man's Land**

**From "The Rising Sun" to "The Friend at Hand"**

_ As she sung Victoria thought that the lyrics would have been something the older cat regretted by the tone of the song but was surprised to find that as the older queen hobbled she actually looked proud of her actions. _

**And the postman sighed as he scratched his head**

**"You'd really had thought she ought to be dead"**

**And who would ever suppose that**

_ At that line Victoria did notice the only cat bow as if she was in pain but she simply got herself back up. _

**That was Grizabella, the glamor cat**

**Bombalurina: Grizabella, the glamor cat,**

_ Bombalurina wraps her arms around Demeter as to comfort her. _

**Bombalurina and Demeter:Grizabella, the glamor cat**

_ Soon the older cats were moving to stand together and each of the kittens were sitting themselves between each older cat as they watched the ratty queen leave. _

**Ensemble: And who would ever suppose that**

**That was Grizabella, the glamor cat**

_ They all watch as she leaves with a sad look on her face, Victoria saw Demeter slide forward as if to reach out but Grizabella had already left. _

When Munk said there wasn’t any danger they all started to walk together to where the ball would be held. Victoria noticed Demeter sitting with Jemima between her legs grooming the kitten. “Who was that?” she asked the older queen “that was Grizabella the Glamour cat” “was she a jellicle?” Victoria asked and this time Bombalurina answered “sure she was long ago but she doesn’t associate with us anymore” her tone was offensive as they all started walking away “but if she's a Jellicle then why isn’t she with you, is not invited to the ball?” Victoria didn’t notice till she ran into Munkustrap that the others had stopped “Victoria you are new here and there are some things you need to understand, we are a family and we look after each other, Grizabella however, she decided we weren’t enough and left and so she turned her back on the Jellicles and so we turn our backs to her” he ended the conversation there.

As they walk Victoria sees Tugger and Misto on a statue and she goes over “hey Tugger how are you?” she asks unsure of what to say “I’m good, is she gone?” Victoria nods and Tugger nuzzles Misto before going over to his kittens and giving them a big hug “he seems very affected by this Grizabella” she comments. Misto sighs “she did something that he could never forgive and it still affects him to this day, anyway let's get going or Bustopher Jones will complain that we are taking too long and he is hungry” they share a laugh before they join the group too.


	7. Bustopher Jones: the cat about town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bustopher Jones rejoins the Jellicles as they gather a feast, and he teaches Victoria the difference between the life of purebreds and strays.

They had been walking for a while when Victoria turned to Misto again “does Bustopher Jones really own a lot of clubs?” She asked thinking back on what he said and finding it weird that a cat would own restaurants, Tugger overheard and couldn’t help but slow down to meet the two and leaving Bomba to care for his kits briefly “Darling Bustohper Jones likes to say he’s very important when really he is just blowing hot air about. It’s his human that owns the clubs but every year we hear about how high class Bustopher Jones is and how we are all beneath him” Tugger bemoans and Misto glares at him “you’re just saying back because uncle kept interfering with our relationship”. Before more could be said the group was joined by the subject of their talk Bustopher Jones and the other adults including Duchess, Victoria grew uneasy as she saw the queen who seemed to hate her on sight, Misto noticed “hey it’s alright mum won’t try anything I promise”, Bustohper gained everyone’s attention “anyone else feeling hungry?” Victoria shyly raised her paw and he encouraged her to come up beside him “why don’t I show St James street it’s where my clubs are” he held out his arm again and Victoria gladly took it “just how many clubs do you own?” She asked and that sparked more music.

**JENNYANYDOTS: Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones**

_ Jennyanydots sung in admiration of Bustopher, Skimbleshanks had the look of caution as he was watching Jenny sing. _

**DUCHESS: In fact, he's remarkably fat**

_ Her words held no malice only jest and the two even shared a look of sibling teasing. _

**JELLYLORUM: He doesn't haunt pubs**

**BOMBALURINA :He has eight or nine clubs**

**JENNYANYDOTS & BOMBALURINA & JELLYLORUM & DUCHESS: For he's the St. James's Street cat!**

_ The queens all walked beside Victoria as the toms followed on Bustopher’s side, Victoria let go of Bustopher’s arm to join the other kittens  _

**JENNYANYDOTS: He's the cat we all greet as he walks down the street**

**In his coat of fastidious black**

_ Munkustrap stopped the walk and saluted Bustopher so he must be important and respected if Munkustrap saluted him. _

**BOMBALURINA: No common-place mousers have such well cut trousers**

**JELLYLORUM: Or such an impeccable back**

**DUCHESS: In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names**

**Is the name of this Brummell of cats**

**JENNYANYDOTS & BOMBALURINA & JELLYLORUM & DUCHESS: And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to**

**By Bustopher Jones in white spats**

_ Before anyone could say anything Misto slid over and played with Bustopher’s tail, “Quaxo stop that” Duchess pulled on his ear to stop him as Bustohper tried to turn around but Munkustrap distracted him as they came up to St James street. _

**Toms: In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names**

**Is the name of this Brummell of cats**

**And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to**

**By Bustopher Jones in white spats**

_ The group split into the toms who followed Bustopher and fetch the food when required and the queens who lovingly admired Bustopher and tried to sneak food when they could. Bustopher called up Victoria again and showed her the places he owned. _

**BUSTOPHER JONES:My visits are occasional to The Senior Educational**

**And it is the against the rules**

**For any one cat to belong both to that**

**And The Joint Superior Schools**

_ As Bustopher was singing Tugger stood behind and mocked him who was stopped by Munkustrap pulling on his tail. _

**For a similar reason, when game is in season**

**I'm found, not at Fox's, but Blimp's;**

_ Victoria saw what looked to be in the style of a hunting lodge type restaurant and noticed Alonzo and Asparagus Jnr leave with a plate of the game of the night. _

**I am frequently seen at the gay Stage and Screen**

**Which is famous for winkles and shrimps**

_ A sight that confused Victoria was Tugger in the arms of a lady with a masculine frame, she was pulled away before more could be seen. Misto, working alongside Tumblebrutus to get the winkles and shrimp stopped to see Tugger purring “Tugger time to go” he called out and the Maine coon pouted earning him a kiss on the head from the human “go enjoy your party darling daddy has to work” Tugger strutted away before his owner turned back inside “Jealous daddy likes me more” he says to Misto “why would I when I have a better one” the tuxedo said back before disappearing. _

**In the season of venison I give my ben'son**

**To the Pothunter's succulent bones;**

_ Victoria saw Pouncival, Victor and George get the bones. _

**And just before noon's not a moment too soon**

**To drop in for a drink at the Drones**

_ It was almost a comical sight seeing Skimble and Plato carrying a bottle of wine. _

**When I'm seen in a hurry there's probably curry**

**At The Siamese or at The Glutton**

_ Coricopat was the one to get the curry. _

**If I look full of gloom then I've lunched at The Tomb**

**On cabbage, rice pudding, and mutton**

_ Munkustrap came out with a huge bowl of rice pudding and Misto couldn’t help but take a bite out of it, “try some” he tells Victoria and she does so loving the taste “it’s delicious”. She turns to see Plato come up and they stare before he darts forward, Victoria freezes and time slows down as he licks a piece of pudding off the corner of her mouth. The action was so sensual Victoria made a tiny gasp and subconsciously moved to follow Plato as he pulled back “you’re right is it delicious” he said and pink floods her cheeks before she was roughly pulled away by Bustopher Jones “don’t even think about it stray” he warns with a glare that is matched by Tugger as he stands beside Plato a low growl could be heard from the young Tom, and it scared Tugger. _

**ENSEMBLE: In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names**

**Is the name of this Brummell of cats**

**And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to**

**By Bustopher Jones in white**

**Bustopher Jones in white**

**Bustopher Jones in white spats**

_ Aside from what happened before Victoria was liking this side of town, it was very high class and the humans would take good care of Victoria. _

**JENNYANYDOTS:So much in this way passes Bustopher's day**

**At one club or another he's found**

**DUCHESS: It can be no surprise that under our eyes**

**He has grown unmistakably round**

**JENNYANYDOTS: He's a twenty-five pounder**

_ If Victoria hadn’t been paying attention it would almost look like skimble glared at Bustopher, maybe he wasn’t as respected as he said. _

**BUSTOPHER JONES:Or I am a bounder**

**DUCHESS: And he's putting on weight every day**

_ Victoria could see an archway to what she assumed to be the Jellicle garden as the Toms, except Misto and Tugger, all lined up in front of them to be inspected. _

**BUSTOPHER JONES: But I'm so well preserved because I've observed**

**All my life a routine, and I'd say**

**I am still in my prime, I shall last out my time**

_ As Bustopher walked down the line Misto was following him with his head down. _

**JENNYANYDOTS:That's the word from the stoutest of cats**

**ENSEMBLE: It must and it shall be spring in Pall Mall**

**While Bustopher Jones wears white**

**Bustopher Jones wears white**

_ Everyone watched in amazement as Bustopher mimed playing golf with his spoon before he righted himself. _

**Bustopher Jones wears white spats**

_ Bustopher handed Jennyanydots his flower and this movement got the queen to faint leaving Jellyorum and Bombalurina to catch her and Skimble to fan her as the others finish the song entering the garden and spreading out the food. _

  
  


The Jellicle Garden was like a whole other world, it was majestic as the brick walls had vines of flowers spreading from wall to wall, around the front was brick steps facing towards Victoria down to a little stage for performing and on the other side was a beautiful gazebo that had fully bloomed white roses winding around the edges and the whole thing had a thing white veil covering the open areas and the whole area was lit up with fairy lights. It almost distracted her from asking Bustopher Jones “why did you call Plato a stray? Aren’t other Jellicles strays?” Credit to Bustopher Jones who looked embarrassed “well see Victoria there is an invisible line among the Jellicles that isn’t talked about see Jellicles like you and me are called purebreds we are very valuable and only deserve to be treated with the highest respect living in fancy houses and eating the finest of foods,” that all sounded like a dream to Victoria as she imagined it “, but other Jellicles don’t have that luxury because of their breeding” he says. “Their breeding?” Victoria questions and Duchess joins them “yes breeding other Jellicles are what mutts are to purebred dogs and most often are born on the street and don’t get homes because they are mutts, are you a mutt or are you pure?” Victoria wasn’t sure how to answer that “well look at her coat she is a purebred like you sister” Bustopher said as Duchess scowled “I wouldn’t be so sure, I would stay away from Plato if you wish to remain pure, his father was known to ruin purebreds and he is certainly the same” “his father?” Before either cat could answer ref and blue lights flashed across the garden as the police siren was heard “Macavity!” Demeter screeched as the Jellicles scattered from the garden.


	8. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hiding from the terror known as Macavity, Victoria and the kittens come across Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer two identical cat burglars and things are not alway what they seem with a certain cat.

Mistoffelees herded Victoria and the other kittens into a house close by, poking their heads out of their hiding places into the dark house they couldn’t hear anything. “Is it safe?” Victoria asked Misto quietly from their spot in the grand piano, he nods and slowly got out with Victoria following and soon the other kittens came out. Victoria looked around and saw Plato standing by Jemima “big brother is macavity going to get us?” Jemima asked him and Victoria went down to join them “no I won’t let anything happen to you” Plato nuzzles her before noticing Victoria “are you alright?” He asked and she slowly nods “yes I think so, just very shaken up. Who is Macavity?” Jemima and Plato share a look before they are joined by Pouncival “Macavity is the Napoleon of crime and has committed every human law” Tumblebrutus and the other kittens joined “Macavity is a very bad cat, he does bad things to jellicles especially queens” Cettie said in a failed hush voice as she looked over at Jemima to see her not paying attention. Mistoffelees could see the kittens were getting anxious and scared and looked around trying to find something to entertain the kittens and then he noticed in the photos were two very similar looking tiger striped gingers “hey Kittens it’s okay Macavity is not here but you know who is,” he called out getting their attention and the kittens jumped onto the piano chair to watch interested to see what Misto has up his sleeve. “,we have Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer” He magics two junk puppets to show up, he uses his magic to make them move but everyone fails to notice that two identical cats hop in the window and notice the show.

_ Misto starts the show as the two cats plot. _

**RUMPELTEAZER: (Chuckle)**

**MUNGOJERRIE: Shhhh!**

_ “Oh Teazer Let’s give ‘em a good scare” Mungo proposes and Teazer eagerly nods chuckling. _

**RUMPLETEAZER: (Chuckle)**

**MUNGOJERRIE: Shhhh!**

_ On the count of three they jump and land on the keys of the piano making a loud noise scaring Mistoffelees he disappears. The two cat burglars saw and fell over laughing, while the other kittens looked confused. Misto reappears behind the group “Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer,” he says angrily while they just smirk “that’s our names don’t wear them out” Mungo says and Teazer follows him up by asking “so what’cha all doing in our house?” “We are hiding from Macavity,” Electra says “,we heard some noises and a cop car went by” “oh that’s was just us” Mungojerrie says “yeah we weren’t raiding people’s houses” Teazer says and the twins throw away their bags of stolen goods. “Be quiet the humans could wake up” Misto says “Nahh they went on holiday” “teazer is right they’ll be back tomorrow and look Misto it’s cute you trying to sing our song” “but let the professionals do their job and show you how to really sing it” the twins say and they nod to each other before they got spotlights and started singing _

**MUNGOJERRIE: Mungojerrie**

**RUMPELTEAZER: and Rumpelteazer**

They do their coordinated dancing as they start running through what they do.

**BOTH: We're a notorious couple of cats**

**RUMPELTEAZER: As knockabout clowns, quick-change comedians**

**Tight-rope walkers and acrobats**

_ As she signs that line Jerrie rolls himself over before he starts leading her in a line. _

**MUNGOJERRIE: We have an extensive reputation**

_ The twins wiped their hands over their faces revealing their mischievous smiles _

**We make our home in Victoria Grove**

_ As Jerrie indicates he moves to stand in a dignified manner while Teazer poses at a typewriter. _

**This is merely our center of operation**

_ Teazer keeps typing in time with the music and Jerrie pushes it back to the other side. _

**BOTH: For we are incurably given to rove**

_ They both jump off the Piano do impressive jumping tricks and rolling into standing positions they usher the others to follow them into the master bedroom, Misto follows to keep them safe. _

**RUMPELTEAZER:If the area window is found ajar**

_ Teazer checks the room is empty before herding the kittens inside. _

**MUNGOJERRIE:And the basement looks like a field of war**

**RUMPELTEAZER:If a tile or two comes loose on the roof**

**MUNGOJERRIE:Which presently fails to be waterproof**

**RUMPELTEAZER:If the drawers are pulled out from the bedroom chest**

_ Teazer and Jerrie pull out the drawers letting the kittens play while Misto tries to stop them. _

**MUNGOJERRIE:And you can't find one of your winter vests**

**RUMPELTEAZER: Or after supper one of the girls**

**MUNGOJERRIE: Suddenly misses her Woolworth pearls**

_ Jerrie finding a small pearl bracelet delicately lays over Teazer’s neck, “looking good babe” he says leaving her with a blush on her face. _

**BOTH: The family will say, "It's that horrible cat!**

**MUNGOJERRIE: Was It Mungojerrie**

_ Jerrie flaunts his skills to the kittens. _

**RUMPELTEAZER: or RAHHHumpelteazer!"**

_ Teazer does a little head wiggle as she says her name. _

**BOTH: And most of the time they leave it at that**

_ “Go on, kittens find yourselves something nice!” Jerrie encourages and the kittens all go wild in finding some costumes, Plato finds a trilby hat from a doll and puts it on his head and sees Victoria admire him in the mirror, she goes and wraps a small white boa around herself “you look like Duchess” Cettie giggles putting on a sparkly scarf and Electra a sheer scarf. “I do not” Victoria says harshly not liking the comparison to the older queen, Pouncival puts on a tie and Tumblebrutus a vest and Victor protests while Jemima and Luna put on matching tutus. _

**Both: Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer have a very unusual gift of the gab**

_ The two lead them down the stairs before the queens all pair up with a Tom and they dance down the steps. _

**RUMPELTEAZER: We are highly efficient cat burglars as well**

_ The toms all spin their queens around. _

**MUNGOJERRIE: And remarkably smart at a smash and grab**

_ He mimics smashing and grabbing while teazer is being dipped. _

**We make our home in Victoria Grove**

**RUMPELTEAZER: We have no regular occupation**

**MUNGOJERRIE: We are plausible fellows who like to engage**

**A friendly policeman in conversation**

_ They stand at the bottom step with Plato and Victoria behind them “got these for her myself mate” Jerrie says indicating the pearls and Plato knowing it’s not true replied “with what money”. The two looked ashamed before going back to normal and rushing off to the dining room. _

**BOTH: When the family assembles for Sunday dinner**

_ Teazer jumps onto the table while the kittens take the chairs, _

**RUMPELTEAZER: Their minds made up that they won't get thinner**

**On Argentine joint, potatoes and greens**

_ Teazer mimes the food being on the plates. _

**Then the cook will appear from behind the scenes**

_ Jerrie shows up on the table with a towel on his arm _

**MUNGOJERRIE: And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow,**

**"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow!**

**For the joint has gone from the oven like that!"**

He lifts the lid of an empty plate and all the cats gasp as it’s empty.

**BOTH: Then family will say, "It's that horrible cat!**

**MUNGOJERRIE: Was It Mungojerrie**

_ Jerrie flaunts his skills _

**RUMPELTEAZER: or RAHHHHHHumpelteazer!"**

_ Teazer shakes her head cutely. _

**BOTH: And most of the time they leave it at that**

_ They all left the dinning room and moved throughout the halls to the living room. _

**BOTH: Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer have a wonderful way of working together**

_ They do more synchronised choreography, _

**And some of the time you would say it was luck**

**And some of the time you would say it was weather**

_ Jerrie grabs Teazer’s arm and spins her around but moves too fast and she slips but he pulls her back up at the end of the line. _

**We go through the house like a hurricane**

_ Jerrie spins teazer sideways and she looks frazzled out of it but rights herself. _

**And no sober person could take his oath**

**MUNGOJERRIE: Was it Mungojerrie**

_ He flaunts himself again _

**RUMPELTEAZER: or Rumpelteazer?**

_ She poses and shakes her body. _

**Both: Or could you have sworn that it mightn't be both?**

_ They turn to each other and give a bow before jumping on the coffee table, dancing more _

**And when you hear a dining room smash**

**Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash**

**Or down from the library there comes a loud ping**

**From a vase that was commonly said to be Ming**

_ The two tip toe till they are at the edge of the table and both lean their bodies over the edge before standing up again and shrugging.  _

**Then family will say: "Now which was which cat?**

**MUNGOJERRIE: It was Mungojerrie**

_ He declares pointing to himself proudly. _

**RUMPELTEAZER: and Rumpelteazer!"**

_ She poses shaking her body, then the two move to the other side of the table before latching onto each other and doing eight cartwheels in a row landing perfectly. _

**Both:And there's nothing at all to be done about that!**

_ Teazer jumps and Jerrie holds her against his side, the kittens all applaud and he puts her down. _

Everything was calm until they hear the growl of a “Pollicle!” Mungojerrie yells as the dog comes in barking at the cats, the kittens cry as they run upstairs to the master bedroom. “Everyone over here!” Misto calls out ushering the kittens into the room, once inside Misto and Mungojerrie slam themselves against the door to hold the dog at bay, Plato leads the kittens to the window and opens it, the cats tie together all the scarves and pieces of fabric making a rope and Plato stands by to help them climb down. Teazer and Victoria jumped on the bed and slid down the metal bed posts however the pearls were caught on the wire and were nearly choking teazer, Victoria stopped and turned back to help Teazer “what are you doing?” Teazer chokes out as Tori went behind her and started to try and shift the chain off the post “I’m helping you but this bracelet won’t budge, the dog was pushing Misto and Jerrie and they were struggling to hold it, Plato looks back at the scene and is struggling to hold himself back. The last kitten goes down the rope and that’s when the dog bursts in throwing Jerrie and Misto around the room, the dog shakes off the head injury and immediately sees Tori and Teazer on the bed, he rushes over and the girls wince at the oncoming attack when their heard and monstrous growl and turn to see that standing in front of Victoria was a red molted cat with fangs and his fur puffed up as the cat strikes at the dog, who whimpers as he truns to run away. Jerrie and Misto come over and managed to get Teazer free without breaking the pearls “Oh Teazer I’m sorry the pearls are my fault” he cries “hey none oh that now, we are fine thanks to Plato”. At the mention of Plato they all look up and see Plato still looking fearsome and huffing while Victoria was trembling as she stares in fright, Plato sighs and he slowly turns back to normal “Victoria pl-” he slowly moves to touch her but she immediately pulls back “what are you?” She was terrified “complicated” he answers not moving forward. “Victoria please let us explain” Misto says hoping up beside Plato, “no no I won’t,” she backed away “,I hoped that you all could help me find a home, to be adopted by a family to escape the beasts of the streets but I see now that the beast is here,” Plato looks down after she calls him a beast, he knew that his other half was scary but he’d never felt a rejection like this “,I’m leaving I can’t stay where I’m not safe” she says and rushes down the rope “Victoria!” Misto calls following her “Tori hold up!” Teazer says following them but when they make it down they see she is gone and so is Spirit “she must have ran after her” Misto says about to run after them but was stopped by the appearance of the other cats.

They explained what happened and Plato and Jerrie join the group “how dare you both, you could have hurt the kittens!” Duchess goes off on them, “hey we didn’t wake the dog up” Jerrie defends “,and without Plato Tori and Teazer would have been dog meat”. Jennyanydots held her daughter in her arms and checked for injuries “mum I’m fine Jerrie’s telling the truth” teazer replied, “oh really and how can we believe an agent of Macavity and his offspring” Duchess replies “hey now that was years ago Jerrie doesn’t do that and I raised Plato not Macavity” Tugger says coming to their rescue “not much of an improvement then”Bustopher replies sneering at Tugger. “Enough we need to search the are for Victoria and Spirit, hopefully they haven’t gotten too far” Munkustrap said and slowly everyone left to look for them, until only Jerrie was left.

Mungojerrie jumped when he heard a laughter come from around him “ohh Mungojerrie you haven’t lost your touch still messing everything up, it’s a wonder they still trust you” Macavity says appearing out of thin air in front of Jerrie. “You can’t fool me I know that dog attack was you” “guilty as charged” Macavity replies not looking sorry, “I must thank you again for revealing to me what I need,” Jerrie looked at him confused “,don’t try to understand I’ll make my intentions known soon” “you’re trying to take Old Deut again” Macavity mockingly claps at Jerrie’s declaration “well down maybe you aren’t as stupid as you look, but for now I must be off plans to inact, kittens to hurt, and Jerrie there’s always a spot for you in my pact” “I’m a Jellicle cat! You no longer own me!” Jerrie shouts but Macavity is already gone with only a mocking laugh on the wind.


End file.
